


Reminiscence

by AzumiOctania25



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiOctania25/pseuds/AzumiOctania25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri always asking about his brother and Haku starts wondering about Eiri’s family, especially his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Messiah ~Eisei no Shou~ episode 6, the famous Haku/Eiri bed scene. Special thanks to maoaya for helping me edit this fanfic ^^

“Eiri, if there’s something up, tell me immediately.”

“Okay, then clean up the room.”

“About that… I’ll do it some other time.”

Eiri started felt annoyed, “Then, will you please at least sleep in your own bed?”

“I don’t want!” Haku replied and changed his sleep position, backing Eiri.

Still munching his candy, Haku started wondering why Eiri is always asking about his brother. Was he worried? Or was it just a curiosity? Well, Haku answered every time Eiri asked about it. He didn’t bother, but Eiri’s question about his brother felt constant lately.

Haku peeked behind him and he saw Eiri was backing him as well. He knew his Messiah felt annoyed just by his posture. Thanks to their years of being together, Haku learnt about Eiri’s habit, his trivial things, and…

Family?

Haku just realized, he didn’t know about Eiri’s family background. He knew Eiri had parents and a sister, but he didn’t ask for more. Every Sakura members had erased their family histories, although they still remember their family. Because of a family, we were born. Because of a family, we had siblings. Because of family, we knew love. Like him, he still searching about his brother’s whereabouts.

Haku changed his position, facing Eiri’s back. “Eiri, are you still awake?”

“Hnn.” Eiri responded.

“I want to ask you something, about your family.”

There was silent after that, Eiri inhaled deeply and replied, “What is it?”

“You have a sister, don’t you? What’s her name?” Haku asked carefully.

“Why do you ask--”

“Please answer me, Eiri.”

Eiri didn’t know how to respond, why did Haku suddenly ask about her sister? He couldn’t predict Haku’s behavior, his partner just… did something randomly. He kept quiet for a while and tried to collect his memory of his little sister.

“Moe, her name is Moe,” said Eiri.

“Moe? It’s a cute name. I’m sure she looks cute too, just like her name,” Haku replied while playing his candy wraps

“Yeah, she’s cute and kind.”

“Really? What’s she look like?”

What was that question? After being annoyed because Haku didn’t want to clean the room and now his Messiah is asking about his sister? Eiri hissed, trying to be patient toward the giant baby.

“Well, at least she looks like me, because I’m her brother.”

“I know that.”

“She’s kind and cares for everyone. Although she’s still a kid, she acts so mature. I’m really proud as her big brother.”

“I see, that’s good,” Haku responded. It seemed his question lured Eiri out. “Then, what’s she like? I mean, her hobby, her favorite thing.”

Eiri raised his eyebrows, what was it again?  _Dammit Haku_ , why did he ask about that? It’s been a long time since Eiri didn’t talk about his family, especially his sister. He loved his sister so much. He missed how noisy Moe was when she’s talking. He missed her when she gave him a flower wreath, and he missed her when she cried after she fell from a tree.

“She’s so active. She likes to play outside and climb a tree in the yard. She loves writing too, sometimes she writes a story by herself and she’ll tell me the story that she writes.” Eiri smiled while talking about his sister.

Haku nodded slowly, still facing Eiri’s back. “Wow, she’s amazing.”

No reply from Eiri. Haku smiled, he could tell how Eiri love his sister. Just like him, in the past.

“So, do you miss her?”

Another dumb question from his Messiah.  _Of course I do!_  but Eiri didn’t answer it immediately. Really, he really missed her. The thing she left for him was _that_ letter. He treasured it very much. Suddenly, he remembered that time, the tragedy beyond his family. That fire was breaking the peace in his house, burned out his happiness, tortured him mentally and physically.

Because his family was killed, except him. Leaving him alone with the name of Kaidou.

Haku waiting for Eiri but he didn’t come up with the reply. Was he fell asleep?

“Eiri, are you--”

He heard sobbing from the other side, he looked at Eiri’s shoulder. His shoulder was trembling.

Haku woke up and tried to drag Eiri’s shoulder, “Eiri, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t touch me!” Eiri shouted, his voice cracked.

Haku stared at his partner’s face. He got it right, Eiri was crying. Haku tried to drag him again, “Eiri, come on, wake up.”

Eiri didn’t move. He closed his teary eyes, he didn’t want Haku to saw it. But Haku was more powerful than him and his body suddenly wrapped by Haku’s arm.  

“What are you doing?! Let me go!”

“If you want to cry, just do it,” said Haku but his eyes didn’t look at Eiri.

Eiri confused, “Ha--?! What are you talking about? Please let me go!”

“I won’t see your face, I promise.”

Slowly, Eiri’s tantrum weakened. He started to crying again, on Haku’s chest. Haku fell silent while hearing Eiri’s cry. He wanted to wiped his partner’s tears, but he promised to not look at his face. He didn’t expect Eiri would cry just by talking about his sister. He felt a little guilt but he was happy because he knew Eiri more. He hold Eiri tight, comforting his Messiah.

“I’m sorry for making you cry. I want to know you more by asking your sister. Please forgive me,” Haku smiled while rubbing Eiri’s hair.

Still sobbing, Eiri replied, “I don’t forgive you, dammit.”

“Is that so?”

“I won’t forgive you.”

Haku chuckled, he knew Eiri didn’t mean it. “If you have a problem, just tell me immediately. Okay?”

“Please clean the room,” said Eiri while holding his tears.

“That again?” Haku sighed, but still hugging his Messiah. “Hey, you haven’t replied my question. Do you miss her?”

Eiri wiped his tears and smiled weakly.

“Yes, I really miss her.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in AO3 and my first fanfic in English. I usually writes fanfic in Indonesian, so I'm sorry if there are something wrong or strange in this fanfic ;w;
> 
> Thanks for reading and your comment will be appreciated~ ^^


End file.
